Memories
by TwiLaLa
Summary: A collection of one-shots that revolve around the memories of the Cullens' past  both human and supernatural .


*****Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight!*****

* * *

><p>(Renesmee's POV)<p>

It was breakfast time; Daddy, Momma, and I were at a restaurant with Grandpa Charlie. Though I was only five years old in human years, I had grown to be seen as a young teenager: thirteen or fourteen. This freaked out Grandpa a lot, since he had no idea what everyone in my family truly was: vampires. But we tried to be calm and collective when around him.

"Nessie, you are getting more beautiful each time I see you," Grandpa cooed. Blush crept into my cheeks as I said, "You say that all the time." We both laughed. Daddy wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a half hug while smiling. "I'm afraid Grandpa's telling the truth, sweetie." I rolled my eyes playfully.

After breakfast, we said goodbye and drove home. We lived in the middle of the woods near Forks, Washington. The constant cover of clouds and rain helped disguise our true being. Once we were home, Momma and Daddy went hunting by themselves. I opted out, since I was full from breakfast. Grandpa Carlisle sat on the couch as I drew pictures of the river seen outside the back windows. The television was on, but I could feel Grandpa's eyes on me.

Eventually, I got bored with drawing the outside stuff and went on to drawing my family. I was going to start with Momma, but then I got an idea. I turned to Grandpa, who quickly turned his attention to the television to act like he was not watching me. I laughed at his failed attempt, and the corner of his lips moved upward, knowing he was caught.

"Grandpa, what did Momma look like before she changed?" I asked with curiosity as I sat on the couch next to him. I had never seen any pictures of before her change. This was mainly because Momma had hated having pictures taken of her back then. She claimed that she was ordinary looking, but Daddy always argued that she was just as beautiful as she was now.

Grandpa's smile grew bigger at the memory, as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a half hug. "Well, she was a very beautiful, young woman. Although, she always claimed to look ordinary." Like I said. He continued, "She had deep, chocolate brown eyes just like you."

My eyebrows raised, "Really? So, what color were Daddy's?"

"Emerald green," Grandpa answered. "You have your mother's eyes and wavy locks, but you have your father's hair color. Your face resembles both of them together."

I sat in deep thought, wishing I could see a picture of Momma. I bet she was beautiful, though she did not claim so. Grandpa turned his attention to the back door, as Daddy and Momma walked in.

"What are you guys up to?" Daddy asked.

"Talking about what Momma used to look like before she changed," I replied with a smile. Then, I turned to Momma. "You sound like you were gorgeous."

Momma rolled her eyes. "Not as gorgeous as your Daddy." She pecked Daddy on the cheek and then sat down on my other side.

Daddy laughed and argued, "I beg to differ."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You have no proof of whether I was beautiful or not," Momma contradicted. Daddy smirked and ran upstairs and down in a heartbeat. He held something behind his back. Momma looked frightened.

"What's behind your back?" Momma asked with wide eyes.

"Proof," Daddy said as he handed me a bent picture of him and Momma together. They were dressed up. Daddy had on a tux, while Momma wore a green dress with a black jacket. They both seemed to be happy and in love. Momma was gorgeous.

"Where…?" Momma began to ask, but was interrupted by Grandpa laughing.

"I remember that night," he said. "This was your mother's eighteenth birthday party."

Momma looked at Daddy, "Where did you get that?"

"I took it from your scrapbook," Daddy paused, "shortly after that night."

Momma looked at him with disbelief, "I wondered what had happened to it."

"Yeah, I've had it up in my room," Daddy chuckled.

I looked at Momma and said, "You're wrong. You were gorgeous back then, just like you are now." Momma rolled her eyes at my comment, but laughed. "Why, thank you, sweetie."


End file.
